Communication has become fast, easy, and convenient through the advent of wireless networks and mobile devices that have also provided multiple methods for communication, including, for example, Short Message Service (SMS), Instant Message (IM) service, E-mail, and voice calls among others. People are able to use portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, pagers, and the like) to compose short, quick messages that can be communicated to one another at any time and from nearly anywhere.
The ubiquity of communication devices and the ready-access with which most people have to these devices provide users access to multiple communication paths virtually 24-hours a day, regardless of location. Despite the near-constant connectivity of a person, they may not always be available to answer a call or otherwise respond to a communication request.